Austin's Story
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: This is a story about the episode Relationships and Redcarpets through Austin's eyes. Slight change in details, making it a little better. Please read and review! :)


**Hey! Here's going to be another Auslly 1 shot on the Relationships and Red Carpets Episode. I hope you all enjoy and review! :) **

**ALSO, I WILL BE CHANGING UP DETAILS TO MAKE IT MORE ORIGINAL. **

**AUSTIN'S POV **

It was a warm day at Sonic Boom. It was busy as usual. I walked in to see Ally helping a customer at the cash register. I see Dez on the bench fixing his camera, always tinkering with it. Ally averts her eyes towards me and smiles.

"Hi, Austin!" She rushes towards me in those heels, almost tripping on them. Gosh, I don't know why she insists on walking in heels all the time. But, I don't care. She's awesome.

"I already told Dez this, and I'm about to tell you.." She brings her ipad out. "We've been nominated for the World Wide Music Awards! Specifically for Best Debut Album?" She hands me her ipad. My eyes widen at the screen and I cheer.

"Yes! That's amazing!" I hug her. Dez walks towards the door and looks at an approaching Trish.

"Guys! She's coming! Act like we don't know about the news!" Dez runs towards the bench again.

"Guys! Guess whose been nominated for Best Debut Album?" Trish rushes inside, smiling. The three of us, chilled, asks,

"Who?"

"Austin and Ally!" Trish squeals. The three scream and cheer around the store, and Trish notices we over do it just a bit. We get back together a minute later, and she stands there, staring at us.

"You guys knew before I came, didn't you." The three of us look down and nod.

"Well, I have other news. Beyonce called me about a possible new manager. She wants me to mange her!" Trish squeals again. We drop ours mouths in awe, and we hug her.

"That's amazing! Beyonce is a huge idol as it is!" Ally grins. Carrie comes out with a drum on her head, confusing the four us.

"Carrie, sweetie, hats go on your head. Not drums." Dez walks towards her, taking the drum off. The drum reveals Carrie's red and teary face, her wiping a tear from her cheek.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask, walking closer to her.

"Oh.. It's just... My dad got a new job.. and we're moving to L.A. This weekend.." Carrie cries harder. She embraces her face in Dez' shirt, him hugging her hard.

"What? You're moving to L.A?" Dez says, surprised.

"I know.. It's sudden...but.. I- I wish I could stay, to be with you." Carrie sniffles.

"I love you, Carrie." Dez says.

"I love you too." She answers, hugging him tighter.

-LINE SPACE-

"Hm.. How should we walk the red carpet?" Ally says, getting up from her seat in the practice room.

"Right side?" I suggest, her walking over to my right side.

"Or left side?" I say, as she switches over.

"Both look good.." Ally sighs. "I'll just stick to right." She smiles. I nod.

"We better get downstairs, my break is almost over." Ally says, opening the door. We sit on the bench, discussing about the huge plan to unfold at the big event. Jimmy walks in the store, with a big smile.

"Guys! I heard about the good news! Congratulations!" He says. I take my hand into Ally's , and we thank him. Jimmy's face switches from happy to confused.

"Uh.. What are you two doing?" He asks.

"We're.. holding hands?" Ally says, almost questioning.

"We're dating, Jimmy." I clear up, standing up.

"Um, no you are not. Austin, this would be interfering with your image. You want more popularity with girls thinking you're single." Jimmy explains. I blink.

"What? You didn't have a problem with me dating Kira? Why is Ally any different?" I ask, holding Ally's hand.

"You weren't that huge around that time. Now is a great time for fans to think you're single." Jimmy sighs, crossing his arms.

"Jimmy.. But-"

"No buts. End of discussion. I'll see you two at the awards.. alone." He declares, before walking out. I look into Ally, whose eyes are about to burst out crying.

"Well.. I have to get back to work." Ally smiles, sniffling, walking back towards the counter.

"I- I have to go.." I say, walking out. I ran home, and into my room, plopping on top of it.

"I hate this so much.." I whisper to myself, holding Dougie, the stuffed dolphin that Ally gave me 2 years ago. I really wanted the whole world to know I was dating Ally. That she was my girlfriend... I sigh. Why is life so complicated?

*LINE BREAK*

Time flew by, and Ally and I barley made it through the whole week without being obvious. Although we caught a few stares by people. I walk on the red carpet, smiling towards the blinding flashing cameras. I turn to a different angle to spot Ally... who looks amazing... I walk towards her, casually, and greet her.

"Ally! You look.. woah..." I say in awe. She blushes, and grins.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." She smirks. An interviewer nearby wants to do an interview with us, so we got stuck there.

"Okay, okay! Here's the two unbreakable duo, the songwriter and the rockstar! So, how are you feeling about the tension?" She asks.

"Tension?" I ask. She nods.

"Yea! You two are running for the same award for best debut album!"

"Oh, right! Well, we've been staying cool.. you know.. keeping our chill." Ally laughs.

"Look, here comes Jasmine! She's also a nominee for the same award, how are you, Jasmine?"

"Good! Look, Austin, I wrote a new song about love. Want to sing it with me?" She grins, holding onto my shoulder.

"Thanks, but if I were going to sing about love, I'd rather do it wit-" I turn towards Ally, but I see Jimmy staring at me, and I turn back to Jasmine.

"I mean, I would love to!" I say, plastering on a smile.

"Great! Looks like we'll be hearing a new duet between Jasmine and Austin!" The interviewer says, walking off. We walk backstage, Where I meet Dez, and I lost Ally in the crowd.

"Hey, Dez, what's up?" I ask, while he holds hands with Carrie.

"I was going to tell you later... but.. I guess now is good.." He starts. He looks nervous.

"When Carrie goes to L.A... I'll be moving there with her." He says. I stare at him in shock.

"What? You and Ally are going to leave me?" I ask. Ally had her tour tomorrow, and now my best friend was leaving me.

"I know, it sounds crazy, Austin.. but.. I need her. What's the point of living without love?" He says. The show begun. He walks to the seats, while I stand there, thinking about what he said. I follow behind, finding my seat.

I find myself averting towards Ally's direction during the opening speech. I wish I could be next to her right now. My phone rings in my pocket, and I get a text.

_Austin, please meet me outside. We need to talk. -Ally 3 _

I sigh, putting my phone in my pocket. I step outside, to see Ally pacing. I walk towards her, asking,

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"Austin.. I can't take it anymore.. It's too much stress to deal with.. Pretending not to be your girlfriend is hard. It's making it harder on you too. We're both going to be busy.. so, I think we should take a break." She cries.

"What? No... Ally, I don't want to. I don't want to lose you again. You mean alot to me." I take her hand.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles, running inside. I stand there, shocked, again.

OOOOO

"And, for best debut album goes to.. Jasmine Fiero!" The announcer announces, as Jasmine rushes onto the stage, smiling. I sit there, still processing what happened within the hour. I'm going crazy. What is happening to my life? I look at Ally once again, and look down. I know what to do. I rush towards the stage, while everyone stares at me.

"Um.. Hi Jasmine.. Can I borrow the microphone for a minute?" She looks at me with her eyebrows raised, and nods. She hands me the microphone.

"I know I might lose my career after this.. but I don't care. I can't hide it anymore. When I came here tonight, I was so excited to tell the world that I have a girlfriend. And her name is Ally Dawson. Ally, when I first met you, I had no idea that you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Ally." I confess, with the crowd in shock. I look at Ally, whose eyes are filling up.

"I love you too, Austin." She says, rushing towards me. I wrap my arms around her going in for a hug, but she kisses me. I deepen the kiss while the crowd cheers. I love her so much. We break the kiss, and we hug each other, with tears falling out of our eyes.

I knew for sure I was in love with Ally Dawson.

Huh, I find it cool that the outgoing rockstar fell in love with the shy songwriter.

O.o.o.o..o.

"That, kids, is how I first told your mother I loved her." I reach my hand towards Ally, holding her hand tightly, while our two children sit there smiling.

**I KNOW THIS IS LIKE A RIP OFF OF HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER, BUT THIS IS A BETTER ENDING THAN THE SHOW, SO BAM, WHAT?**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! :') **

**-Shay **


End file.
